Los problemas de Arthur Kirkland
by KAYAKO666
Summary: Los años no han pasado de en balde para Arthur, con tantos siglos encima su vida se ha vuelto monótona hasta el momento que el "hombre de los ojos rojos" aparece.
1. Chapter 1

****_Para aumentar la existencia de los malos fics en el mundo aquí les dejo el mío, se lo dedico (aunque tal vez no haga justicia a los personajes con esta historia) a las personas del antiguo foro de hetare rpg._

**Los problemas de Arthur Kirkland**

_**El hombre de los ojos rojos**_

Arthur ya no tenía el mismo vigor que en su juventud, sabía que su cuerpo ya no era el de antes; muchas veces por la mañana se levantaba y se miraba en el espejo buscando las arrugas que le indicaran que estaba en lo correcto, que no sólo su mente y espíritu habían envejecido,sino que también su cuerpo los había acompañado.

Arthur aparentaba alrededor de 25 años, o eso se argumentaba en su tarjeta de identificación, pero su recorrido por el mundo había sido mucho más largo que eso.

¿Cómo habría resultado envejecer? Su cuerpo se habría llenado de arrugas, su cabello rubio se habría vuelto gris y sus ojos verdes habrían perdido el brillo que alguna vez tuvieron, pasaría los últimos días de su vida sentado en la banca del parque alimentando a las palomas y relatandole a los más jóvenes sus gloriosas aventuras hasta que estas se desvanecieran en su memoria o hasta que una muerta pacífica le alcanzara.

Tal vez Arthur deseaba morir como cualquier otro humano, probar un poco de esa paz que mucho le hacía falta.

Vivía en Londres, en un apartamento con el único pretencioso lujo de una bañera, en el tercer piso de un edificio que podría ser tan viejo como el propio Arthur, no muy lejos de West End.

Trabajaba para el gobierno inglés, así que la mayor parte de sus días se consumían en el que no dejaba de considerar tedioso trabajo de oficina (el cual sin embargo, jamás dejó de cumplir). El poco tiempo que le quedaba para si mismo lo gastaba en los teatros de West End y en la lectura de viejas novelas mientras disfrutaba de una taza de té negro y el calorcito de las tarde.

-Arthur, te has vuelto un hombre muy aburrido, no es que no lo hayas sido antes, pero esta vez te estas excediendo- Patrick Kirkland: pelirrojo, pecoso,con unos vivarachos ojos verdes que destilaban malicia. Las grandes cejas lo hacían inequívocamente hermano de Arthur y su gusto por el alcohol lo hacía todo un Kirkland.

-Hay portavasos en la cocina. Patrick esta no es tu casa, procura ser educado por lo menos una vez en tu vida- gruñó, su lectura se había interrumpido nuevamente, así había sido desde que su hermano se hospedaba en su apartamento. Aquello sería solamente mientras el jefe de Patrick estuviera en su país, una semana a lo mucho, pero a Arthur se le estaba haciendo el tiempo eterno.

-¡Eso es a lo que me refiero, actúas como un abuelo!- Patrick agitó su cerveza y esta se derramó sobre la mesita de la sala- eres anticuado, regañón y aburrido, ¿Cómo le hacen Gales y Escocia para soportarte?

Arthur se levantó, Conan Doyle tendría que esperar hasta que Patrick se fuera, tomó la cerveza de su hermano y fue a derramar su contenido al fregadero de la cocina, pese a las diversas quejas que escuchó.

-A lo que tú, mi buen Patrick, llamas ser aburrido y anticuado yo lo llamo tener buenos modales, harías bien en hacer usos de ellos, ustedes tres harían bien- tendría que referirse al resto de sus hermanos,Gales y Escocia podían ser parte de Reino Unido, pero ello jamás había significado que alguno de ellos lo escuchara, el tiempo lo había demostrado.

Y Patrick, el independiente, lo escucharía mucho menos; Arthur sabía que sus regaños entrarían en saco roto.

-¡Pecador, tirar el alcohol es lo peor que podrías hacer!- Patrick fue por una nueva cerveza al refrigerador- oh mi pequeña, no dejaré que se ogro gruñón te haga daño- le habló a la botella con un cariño que Arthur encontró ridículo.

-Te dije que ya no bebo y que no quería alcohol en esta casa- cuánto trabajo le había costado dejar de ser aquel alcohólico empedernido para que ninguno de sus hermanos le apoyara.

-Eras casi divertido cuando estabas borracho.

-¡Era una burla!

-Nos divertías.

Si Arthur no hubiera sido tan correcto habría echado a Patrick a patadas, pero atender a su hermano era parte del trabajo diplomático que le debía a su gobierno.

-¿Sabes que te hace falta?

-¿Prozac y encontrar la forma de callarte la boca?- la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y si Patrick seguía repitiendo que era aburrido hasta terminaría por darle la razón.

-Veamos...no, lo que necesitas es tirar todas estas cosas tuyas que huelen a viejo, salir y conocer a algunas nenas o lo que te guste a ti- Arthur rodó los ojos ya se le había olvidado que su hermano muchas veces en lo único que podía pensar era en mujeres y alcohol- lo digo por tu bien, te ves muy patético, hasta pareciera que sigues esperando a que él vuelva.

"Él", el hombre a quien Arthur había dedicado los mejores años de su vida, su orgullo y su gran amor. Él había ido y venido a lo largo de los años, con cosas buenas y cosas malas, para finalmente marcharse en un adiós definitivo que Arthur muy en el fondo no podía aceptar. Su recuerdo dolía y Arthur había decidido no hablar de ello nunca más.

-Harías bien en meterte menos en mi vida personal- respondió agriamente evitando mencionar a "él"- y resolver los problemas de tu casa, ¿No te das cuenta de que si la cosas siguen así tú y los tuyos van a acabar en la banca rota?

-La suerte irlandesa está de mi lado- Patrick estaba tan confiado y tranquilo que parecía que las palabras de su hermano eran ridículas.

-Sólo un idiota como tú creería en la suerte- Arthur abandonó la cocina, dirigiéndose a la puerta tomó su abrigo.

-¡Tú creías en cosas tan grandes como la suerte!- la voz de Patrick aun resonó tras cerrar la puerta. Arthur salió rápidamente del edificio, tal vez el aire libre le ayudaría a quitarse el mal humor.

Muy temprano para las funciones en West End, las tabernas y los pubs le estaban tentando a romper su juramento de doble A. Maldijo a Patrick y su gusto por beber delante de él, tenía que ser muy fuerte para no caer en los errores del pasado.

Caminó sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, encerrándose en sus propios pensamientos para que nada fuera capaz de tentarlo. El clima de Londres no era propicio para un paseo propiamente, eso tampoco le importó.

Las calles de su ciudad eran tan conocidas como la palma de su mano, les había visto cambiar con el pasar de los siglos desde las más primitivas chozas hasta la maravillosa y formidable ciudad que era hoy en día.

¿Cuánto había vivido?, se preguntó sin tener una respuesta concisa; no le importaba realmente su edad, ni que tampoco que Patrick y el resto le llamara aburrido. Él sabía que tenían razón, pero tenía bien justificada su forma de ser, con tantas responsabilidades ya no podía tomarse el mundo a la ligera como en el pasado, tenía que ser un hombre serio.

Aunque eso le volviera aburrido y amargado.

Ya no necesitaba alcohol, ni mujeres y mucho menos a "él", tenía obligaciones mucho más grandes que todo eso junto.

-Mierda...-sin saber ni cuánto ni como había caminado se halló perdido en las calles que supuestamente afirmaba conocer, maldecir servía de poco, pero había sido el escape perfecto que Arthur usaba para desahogarse. Buscó el nombre de la calle, algún indicio de su localización; aquel lugar era una callejuela angosta, con edificios viejos y el piso empedrado, ningún taxi pasaría por ahí.

Un golpe secó acabó con las investigaciones de Arthur mientras este trastabillaba pelando por no caer, el causante de su accidente no había sido otro que un extraño sujeto encapotado en una gabardina vieja, apenas este se detuvo un instante para verle Arthur pudo notar un par de ojos rojos tan brillantes como rubíes. Sin dar crédito en lo que veía, el sujeto se perdió dentro de uno de los edificios.

-¡Si también lamento verme puesto en su camino!- gritó sarcásticamente Arthur, definitivamente el paseo no lo estaba poniendo de buen humor.

Los pasos de Arthur le llevaron hasta el lugar donde el hombre se había metido, "Venta de libros antiguos", rezaba el anuncio de la puerta. Estaba abierto y Arthur no pudo evitar la curiosidad de entrar.

Había libros amontonados por todas partes y un penetrante olor a humedad que casi se le hizo insoportable. Comenzó a curiosear, hojeando distintos libros hasta darse cuenta de que todos trataban un tema recurrente.

"Tú creías en cosas tan grandes como la suerte", recordó a Patrick. Si, él había creído en cosas tales como la magia, aun seguía creyendo en ellas, pero su fe había comenzado a disminuir el día que grandes hombres de ciencia habían nacido en su hogar.

"Quien sirve a dos amos con uno queda mal", finalmente Arthur había optado por aquello que lograría la prosperidad de su pueblo.

Llevado por la nostalgia y sus antiguas creencias, de todos aquellos libros elogió uno: _Sortilegios de protección contra el mal_. De páginas amarillas y cubierta de cuero roja, Arthur creyó que no haría ningún mal adquirirlo.

Comenzó a buscar a quien se encargaba del lugar, la librería parecía abandonada, sus pasos sobre la madera crujiente eran lo único que resonaba en el lugar. Y así fue hasta que a e sus espaldas suyas algo se estrelló contra el piso, no fue difícil que de nuevo la curiosidad hiciera presa a Arthur.

En un santiamén estuvo frente a una puerta con un descolorido letrero de "oficina"; abrió la puerta, no estaba preparado para lo que vería ahí.

El mismo hombre de los ojos rojos estaba frente a él, podía verlo con más detalle: su piel era muy clara, cabello rubio, de su boca sobresalían unos peculiares colmillos y en sus manos sostenía con apremiante fuerza una pequeña caja negra. A los pies del hombre estaba lo que realmente había sorprendido a Arthur: un pobre diablo con un tiro en la cabeza yacía ahí.

El sujeto de los ojos rojos corrió contra Arthur, empujándole para lograr escapar de la librería. El rubio reaccionó en segundo, echó el libro dentro de su saco sin pensarlo realmente y dio persecución al asesino.

Era rápido, pero la perseverancia de Arthur era grande.

-¡Detente maldito bastardo!- bramó, en ese momento ni siquiera pensó en llamar a la policía, como si dependiera únicamente de él.

El hombre de los ojos rojos parecía no tener certeza de los lugares por los cuales corría y cuando Arthur fue capaz de ubicarse, sabía que le ganaría.

Dos calles más, un giro a la izquierda y Arthur ya lo tenía acorralado en un callejón. Se le fue encima como un loco, de la misma forma en la hubiera actuado en sus días de pirata.

-¡Y creías que te ibas a escapar, maldito hijo de perra, asesino!- zarandeó al hombre que sin poder defenderse de semejante ataque tiró la caja que llevaba. Arthur estuvo apunto de llamarse vencedor cuando el hombre de los ojos rojos parecía disolverse entre sus manos como la niebla hasta desaparecer y materializarse unos metros lejos de él.

Cada vez más sorprendido y sin encontrar palabras no fue capaz de advertir a quienes estaban detrás de ellos.

-No se muevan y tal vez no los mataremos-dos disparos y por poco Arthur había terminado como el hombre de la librería.

Definitivamente ese día comenzarían los problemas de Arthur Kirkland.


	2. Chapter 2

**La caja negra**

Patrick llevaba más años lejos de Arthur de los que recordaba, pero le habían bastado un par de noches en su apartamento para aprenderse de memoria sus costumbres.

Siete de la mañana: hora de levantarse, siete y media era la hora del desayuno (scones rancios y té negro con leche, siempre lo mismo), a las ocho le estaba gritando para que se levantara; Patrick no se levantaba sino hasta la diez, cuando su hermano ya se encontraba en su inhumano empleo.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y por mas que Patrick esperó, Arthur por primera vez había roto sus costumbres. Se levanto sólo para comprobar que su hermano inglés no hubiera muerto envenenado con sus propios scones.

Un pequeña búsqueda demostró que Arthur no estaba en casa, por lo visto ni siquiera había pasado la noche ahí.

Patrick tomó una cerveza y un scone rancio del refrigerador y esperó, si su hermano "el correcto y aburrido" se había ausentado de casa, tendría que tener una excelente razón para ello.

* * *

-¡Quién se cree usted para hablarme de esa forma!- Arthur aún estaba sudando, un disparo así de cerca le hace revalorar su vida a cualquiera, sin embargo, Arthur tenía mucho orgullo para demostrar temor- ¡Le ruego caballero que baje su arma antes de que se meta en problemas!

Y se ganó la risa de los presentes, excepto del hombre de los ojos rojos, quien únicamente era capaz de prestar atención a la cajita bajo los pies de Arthur. No hubo una segunda adevertencia, los hombres se abalanzaron contra ellos y en el mar de confusión que implicaba esa escena para el inglés, pudo escuchar al hombre de los ojos gritar:

-¡No dejes que se lleven la caja, _Inglaterrra_ no dejes que se la lleven!- palabras inesperada y mientras Arthur trataba de entender el porqué ese hombre le conocía, uno de sus atacantes le propinó un golpe en el estómago tan fuerte que sintió como todo el aire se le salía. Cayó al piso y desde ahí observó como tomaban la caja y subían a un auto con esta.

Arthur no había estado en una verdadera pelea desde hace décadas, si siquiera sus discusiones con Francis se habían tornado en verdaderos golpes; se estaba levantando, muy adolorido, aún otros hombres golpeaban al sujeto de los ojos rojos y Arthur se debatía en ayudarlo o no.

-¡Ya tenemos lo que buscamos, vamonos!

Y en un instante, el extraño suceso había terminado. El hombre de los ojos rojos parecía frustrado.

-¿Me puedes decir quien mierda eres y qué significa todo esto?- después del bueno golpe, lo mínimo que esperaba Arthur era una buena explicación.

-Se han llevado la caja, tú lo _perrmitiste_- el hombre de los ojos rojos estaba más herido que Arthur y aun así parecía tener la suficiente fuerza para levantarse y andar.

-¡Ese no es mi maldito asunto y cómo sabes mi nombre, quien eres!-las dudas de Arthur no eran de interés para el hombre de los ojos rojos, que a sus extrañezas, Arthur podía sumar su peculiar acento. El hombre se alejó de él, pero antes de que escapara ya le tenía contra la pared, sujetandole por el cuello de la camisa.

-La caja es _peligrrosa_, no hay tiempo para explicaciones- la serenidad del hombre de los ojos rojos contrastaba con el furioso carácter de Arthur.

-¡Pues sino hablas, te llevaré a la policía, te vi asesinar a alguien!

-No, tú no me viste.

-¡Estabas en la escena del crimen, es evidente que fuiste tú!

-¿Así _erres_ para todo, _Inglaterrra, _te basas sólo en suposiciones?

Arthur tuvo que admitir que el hombre tenía razón, no lo había visto, ¿Acaso todo era un gran malentendido?

-No maté a ese _hombrre_, pero apuesto a que los _caballerros_ que nos hemos _encontrrado _saben algo del asunto.

-¿Lo mataron por esa caja?

-_Aprrendes rrápido._

Arthur lo soltó, no tenía confianza en ese hombre, pero si quería saber más de aquel embrollo en el cual accidentalmente se había metido, tenía que obtener todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Si es peligroso, te ayudaré a encontrarla.

-No me hace falta tu ayuda.

-Es eso o ir a prisión, tu elige- el hombre de los ojos rojos simplemente caminó lejos de Arthur, el cual tomó la acción como una respuesta afirmativa a su ofrecimiento- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Constantine.

-¿Cómo supiste quién era yo?

-_Porr_ las cejas- Constitantine sonrió ligeramente, a Arthur no le había causado ninguna gracia el comentario.

* * *

-La magia tiene _forrma_ de _rastrearrse_. Para ser famoso _porr_ tu magia, sabes muy poco de ella, _Inglaterrra._

-No es algo a lo que me dedique actualmente.

A Arthur le hubiera gustado encontrar alguna maravillosa forma de demostrar que estaba teniendo una especie de sueño extraño y que pronto despertaría en su cama, alejado de los golpes, los disparos, la magia y extraños sujetos de ojos rojos.

El momento, por más surrealista que le pareciera, distaba mucho de ser un sueño. Ahora se dirigían en un taxi hacia el río Támesis. Arthur no era un hombre que gustara de las pláticas y mucho menos con desconocidos, pero tenía tantas preguntas rondado su cabeza que esperaba respuesta a toda costa.

-¿Alguna razón especial por la cual has estado buscando esa caja?

Constantine miraba por la ventana, el atardecer daba fin para dar paso a un cielo estrellado, la luz de la luna le daba un inhumano brillo a sus ojos rojos

-¿Esos colmillos son reales?

-Lo son- los deseos por conversas eran aun más pequeños en Constantine. El inglés respondió con un ligeramente sorprendido "oh" y se sumió en el silencio junto con su peculiar compañero- Me gusta _coleccionarr_ objetos mágicos- fuera por amabilidad o no, el mismo Constantine reanudó la conversación tiempo después-planeaba _hacerr_ una oferta _porr_ la caja. El tipo ya estaba _muerrto _cuando llegué.

-¿Y pensaste robarla, no es así?- Arthur usaba su viejo tono para regañar.

Constantine se encogió de hombros.

-A un _muerrto_ no le sirve de nada.

-Eres un ladrón o un asesino, ¡Vaya que me da gusto encontrar personas así en Londres!- Arthur ya se estaba formando una pésima idea de Constantine.

El viaje terminó por sugerencia de Constantine, sin importar que clase de método usaba para rastrear la caja, habían terminado en las cercanías de un solitario muelle.

-¿No podías elegir un lugar mejor?

-Es aquí donde está la caja- Constantine salió primero del taxi, dejando a Arthur pagar la cuenta mientras se tragaba un par de maldiciones contra este.

La escena parecía sacada de un libro de misterio hasta en el más ínfimo detalle; Arthur pensó en los extraordinarios casos de Conan Doyle, pero ni Constantine era Sherlock Holmes ni él el doctor Watson, sólo eran dos tipos que accidentalmente se habían conocido y uno de ellos no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en realidad.

-No hagas _rruido, Inglaterrra_...

-¡No estoy...!- Constantine le tapó la boca mientras le guiaba entre las bodegas, de una en especial salí una tenue luz.

_-Serría_ maravilloso que vinieras _arrmado, _dado imagino que no es el caso, sólo te _rruego_ que no te dejen fuera de combate como la última vez- Arthur se aguantó sus mejores insultos y aunque hubiese querido responderle como le parecía debido, Constantine y había entrado a la bodega que despedía la luz.

* * *

Esperaron ocultos tras un grupo de cajas, a través de ese lugar tenían una limitada visión de la espaciosa bodega, pero podían observar aquello que les interesaba: la pequeña caja negra que había dado como inicio la búsqueda yacía sobre una mesa en el centro del lugar, los mismos hombres que les habían atacado la resguardaban.

-¿Algún plan? -murmuró Arthur a su extraño compañero.

-Yo iré _porr_ la caja, tú _distrraelos- _Constantine se escabulló por entre las cajas hasta que Arthur no logró verlo.

-Eso no es un maldito plan- si tan sólo hubiera sido como el viejo Arthur Kirkland, aquel al cual solían llamar capitán, terror de los siete mares, no se habría sentido tan confundido, simplemente se habría lanzado a la batalla mientras su corazón latía excitado por la emoción.

Lejos de esos días, Arthur se preparó para lo peor, un hombre que se consideraba viejo y cansado contra seis fortchones armados, ¿Y todo para qué? Para conseguir una pequeña caja la cual no comprendía su importancia.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, abandonó su escondite, de inmediatamente todo se tornó en una mala idea. Seis hombre contra él sólo, tal como lo imaginaba comenzaron a dispararle y los que no, comenzaron a perseguirle.

Arthur tuvo que recordar muy rápido como dar buenos golpes, aunque no le daría la ventaja, esos hombres no saldrían bien librados. Buscó con la mirada a Constantine, de la misma forma que le había visto aparecer y desaparecer, se había acercado a la caja; cuando la tuvo en las manos miró directamente a Arthur y desapareció.

Tendría que verlo imaginado, ¿Cómo había confiado en un sujeto tan sospechoso como Constantine?

-Bastardo...-las luces de la bodega se desvanecieron al mismo tiempo que recibía un golpe en la nuca, perdió la conciencia al instante.

* * *

Despertó con las luces del alba y el olor del Támesis, todo era tan brillante que a sus ojos le costó adaptarse.

-Te dije que no te desmayaras_, Inglaterrra- _el acento tan peculiar no podía engañarle, como impulsado por un resorte, se levantó y se lanzó contra Constantine, haciendole caer bajo su peso- ¡Bastardo, pensabas huir y dejarme ahí a que me mataran!

-Si...si fuerra así, ¿Me puedes _decirr _por qué estamos aquí?

¿Y donde era aquí? Arthur echó una mirada al lugar, seguían en los muelles, llenos de vida ya a esa hora. La gente que pasaba les miraba extrañamente, o esos dos estaban en medio de una pelea o de _algo más_.

Avergonzado por las miradas, Arthur se apartó, Constatine parecía mantener una indiferencia general, de tal forma que sólo se interesó en el estado de la caja.

-Gracias, supongo...¿Y cómo...?

-¿Salimos? Un pequeño _trruco_ de magia- si Constantine no hubiera tenido colmillos, su sonrisa no le hubiera parecido tan escalofriante a Arthur.

Cansado de misterios, Arthur no quiso preguntar más, si bien aun se veía en el "deber civil" de hacer algo más, por ello le arrebató la caja a Constantine.

-Esto no te pertenece, aunque ese hombre esté muerto, la caja le corresponde a sus deudos- Arthur hizo caso omiso a las quejas y advertencia de Constantine, que tras esa noche de aventura ya le importaban muy poco; le dejó con la palabra en la boca y fue en búsqueda de un taxi.

Su cama y su descanso se veían tan cerca, pronto el hombre de los ojos rojos, Constantine, sería una simple mala experiencia del pasado. Con esa idea en mente, abordó su taxi, pero ni bien este se había puesto en marcha, Constantine ya estaba sentado a su lado.

-¡Esa forma de aparecerte me parece muy poco educada!

-No me_ irré_ sin mi caja.

-No me veo en obligación de dártela, puedes hacer lo que quieras, no me importa- le ignoraría, si, esto tenía que funcionar.

El taxi se llenó de un tenso silencio, cuando Arthur bajó, Constantine le siguió, nuevamente sin tomarse la consideración de pagar una parte del viaje.

Cómo le hubiera gustado a Arthur que Constantine no le siguiera hasta su apartamento.

-No te estoy invitando, si fuera tan amable de marcharte...

-Nu...

Las posibilidad de echarle lejos se vieron reducidas cuando Patrick abrió la puerta, el pelirrojos les miró con una mueca divertida, Arthur y su acompañante tenía un aspecto lamentable.

-¡Vaya que has estado siguiendo mi consejo, eh Arty!- a Arthur se le encendieron las mejillas a sabiendas de lo que insinuaba Patrick.

-¡Cállate Patrick!

Tal parecía que su anhelado descanso no llegaría pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Demasiada gente en casa**

**I**

El misterioso hombre de los ojos rojos no sólo tenía un nombre, también tenía apellidos y un pasado.

Constantine Dracul Tepes, conocido públicamente como Rumania, país integrante de la Unión Europea y el hogar de grandes y misteriosas leyendas; hizo falta una brevísima explicación de Patrick para que Arthur descubriera aquello.

-Enserio Arthur, acostarte con tipos sin saber su nombre es muy descuidado hasta para ti.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no nos acostamos?

-Sigue intentado, aun no te creo.

-El único _interrés _que tengo por _Inglaterra_ es que me devuelva mi caja.

-Creo que encontraste a tu media naranja, Arthur, ambos son igual de raros- Patrick levantó su cerveza, la tercera de la mañana, hacia su hermano y su extraño invitado.

Arthur no podía estar de peor humor, entre las burlas de su hermano y la insistencia de Constantine; la caja yacía sobre la mesa de la cocina, en medio de los platillos del desayuno, donde no escapara a su vista, algo le decía al inglés que no podía confiar en Constantine.

-Cierra la boca Patrick y si debo recordarte una vez más que devolveré la caja a sus verdaderos dueños, Constantine, te pediré amablemente que te largues de mi casa.

-¿_Siemprre_ tiene tan mal humor?-preguntó Constantine a Patrick.

-Sólo por las mañanas y por las tardes...por las noches mejora, cuando duerme.

Arthur rodó los ojos y dejó la mesa, sin olvidarse de la caja, su desayuno estaba a medias. Iba a cumplir su promesa, entregaría la caja a pesar de que tenía curiosidad sobre el "poder" del objeto, desde el inicio no le había parecido más que una simple caja, tal vez un joyero o una caja musical; no la había abierto, pues cada vez que lo intentaba ahí estaba Constantine para detenerlo.

-¿Nos dejas a la mitad de este exquisito desayuno?- Patrick miraba con asco los waffles quemados sobre su plato.

-Sino te parece, puedes seguirte ahogando en alcohol- gruñó Arthur como respuesta antes de salir del apartamento.

**II**

Londres se mostraba triste y lluvioso, al salir de su edificio Arthur se lamentó no llevar paraguas, pero no volvería por ese ridículo detalle al apartamento para discutir nuevamente con Constantine y patrick; subió el cuello de su gabardina y caminó en contra de la insistente lluvia.

-_Inglaterra_- Constantine le dio alcance apenas se había alejado unos metros, llevaba un paraguas con el cual cubrió al inglés.

-Muy amable, pero no necesito compañía- Arthur contestó agriamente.

-Tu _herrmano _es muy molesto, no me _quedarré _con él...y tienes mi caja.

-¡No es tu caja!- Arthur volvió a insistir apresurando el paso como si quisiera alejarse de Constantine, pero este muy fácilmente le seguía el paso.

-En manos humanas...

-Si ya te escuché antes será "peligrrosa"- interrumpió a Constantine, sostenía la caja dentro de su abrigo, la locura que había iniciado un día anterior acabaría apenas regresara la caja y con ello, el extraño rumano saldría de su vida- pero no te creo en absoluto, ¿Sabes lo que estoy viendo?-le miraba con absoluta seriedad, representando la edad que realmente tenía- a un ladrón que quiere recuperar su botín, pero yo no se lo devolveré.

La lluvia arreciaba y con ella el frío, sin embargo Constantine parece indiferente tanto al clima como a las palabras de Arthur.

-Estas cometiendo un _errror_.

-El error es dejarte seguirme, si tan equivocado estoy ¿Por qué no me dices cuales son los peligros de esta cosa?

-No tengo idea- Constantine no le dio la mínima importancia a la mirada asesina de Arthur, el cual decidió solamente se dedicó a gruñir improperios en voz baja hasta llegar a la librería.

La policía rodeaba la vieja librería, los mirones les acompañaban mientras los chismes iban y venían alrededor del asesinato.

-¿Y que les _dirrás_?-había algo de burla en la siempre indiferente voz de Constantine-¿Qué tomaste la caja y _ahorra _sólo vienes a devolverla?

-Se cómo resolver esto, no soy estúpido, tengo un plan- pero Arthur no tenía un plan, así que cuando se acercó a los agentes de Scotland Yard balbuceó algo sobre ser amigo del hombre muerto y que quería saber si su familia estaba bien, lo cual de poco funcionó pues ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea del nombre.

Mientras tanto, Constantine se mezclaba entre la gente, escuchaba discretamente lo que tenía que decir sobre el hombre de la librería.

Pasados diez minutos, Arthur se reencontró con Constantine, traía cara de pocos amigos, muestra de que su plan había fracasado.

-Si no puedes devolver la caja...

-¡No te la quedarás!

-Se llamaba Benjamín.

-¿Quién, qué?

-El _hombrre _de la librería, nadie le conocía, le consideraban un loco y le temían, algunos decían que _prracticaba_ la magia _negrra_.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó Arthur sorprendido.

-Se _aprrende _más escuchando que hablando. Tampoco tenía familia en _Londrres, _así que la caja no tiene dueño- Constantine jamás dejaría de insistir con ello, por lo menos no hasta obtener la caja.

-No comiences, econtraremos la forma de devolverla.

-¿_Encontrarremos_?

-Encontraré-corrigió debido a la evidente poca disposición de otro.

En ese momento la policía retiraba el cuerpo y la evidencia salía tras de este, el espectáculo había acabado para los mirones, que al mismo tiempo que la policía se retiraban, solamente Arthur y Constantine permanecían inmóviles.

**III**

Al anochecer todo mundo se había olvidado del crímen de la librería, Arthur y Constantine esperaban a unas calles, ocultándose de la lluvia en una pequeña cafetería.

-Tengo que _confesarr _que no te imaginaba allanando escenas del crimen- Constantine bebía café mientras Arthur pasaba el tiempo con té negro- se dice todo de mi, menos eso.

-Para ti no debe ser algo extraño, ¿no?

-Si estoy aquí es por mi caja.

-¡Ya lo se!

Alrededor de las nueve y media, Arthur pagó la cuenta y ambos salieron de la cafetería en un andar silencioso y discreto, la librería era su destino. Arthur temía que si seguía al lado de Constantine, allanar se le iba hacer costumbre.

Entraron a la librería aprovechando que la calle estaba desolada y que as viejas farolas y luces de los edificios contiguos proporcionaban el camuflaje perfecto; dentro se respiraba el ambiente húmedo que la primera vez le había causado incomodidad a Arthur.

Constantine exploraba entre la penumbra, no podía encender la luz para no ser descubiertos; era un hombre curioso y de cuando en cuando, cuando Arthur no lo veía, guardaba cosas, para él eso no era un robo, después de todo ¿Para qué le servirían a un muerto todas esas cosas?

Arthur se dirigió hacia la pequeña oficina donde el hombre, Benjamín, había muerto, empeñado en encontrar a sus familiares, fue el único lugar que le pareció adecuado para encontrar información del hombre. En la habitación había un archivero y un escritorio de madera raída, sus mejores años habían quedado muy en el pasado; Arthur revisó todo, pero ahí no había más que inventarios de la librería, más libros viejos y periódicos de hace diez años.

-Esto no va ayudar de mucho-masculló- ese hombre no tenía otra vida fuera de este lugar.

-¿Te _rrindes_?- Constantine estaba parado en e marco de la puerta, Arthur podía ver sus ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad, le parecía un hombre más tenebroso en ese momento.

-No, tiene que haber algo-y de nuevo empredió la búsqueda.

-Que obstinado _erres__._

En pocos minutos la desesperación embargó a Arthur y furioso, pataleó, hasta que el piso cedió, las tablas de madera se quebraron y su pie quedó atrapado.

-Esto es colmo...-su paciencia se venía abajo y con fútiles intentos buscó liberarse.

-_Esperra_...-Constantine había disfrutado el espectáculo, Inglaterra le parecía un hombre con un extraño sentido de justicia, intensificado por su necesadad. No se acercó a él con la intención de ayudarle, su vista era buena en la oscuridad y algo había notado en aquel piso; se inclinó y examinó cada tabla, ahí había un puerta oculta.

-Esto es muy _interresante._

_-_¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

-Tal vez- el rumano tiró de las tablas, el pie de Arthur estaba atrapado en la puerta oculta y al hacer eso se liberó, al mismo tiempo que cayó. Oculta tras la puerta, una escalera descendía hasta un punto indefinido, la oscuridad era tal que nada más allá de los primeros escalones podía verse.

El rostro de Constantine expresaba una indescriptible emoción por la desconocida situación.

-Toma mi mano.

-¿Qué?

-Se que _erres_ ese tipo de hombres que no se quedarán sólo _mirrando_, yo puedo ver _perrfectamente_, pero tú no y no quiero que tropieces _mientrras_ bajas y hagas que caigamos- el rumano le ofrecía la mano, Arthur podía ver su silueta.

-Tu preocupación me conmueve.

Y Arthur tomó la mano de Constantine y así descendieron haca la oscuridad, mientras lo hacía los sentidos de Arthur estaban concentrados en esa mano, era suave y fría, al mismo tiempo le traían recuerdos. La última vez que había tomado una mano ajena había sido la de "él", su antiguo amor, en aquellos días de feliz pareja; de repente se sintió abochornado, había algo demasiado íntimo en ese contacto que Arthur no podría soportar.

-Esto es...

-_Imprresionante_- respondió de inmediato Constantine en el momento que se detuvo, él podía ver algo que Arthur no y su voz decía que estaba maravillado. Sin previo aviso le soltó y le dejó indefenso en la más profunda oscuridad, donde lo único detectable era el intenso aroma a humedad, mucho peor que en la superficie.

-¡Constantine, esto no es divertido!- Arthur era un hombre valiente, pero hasta los grandes sucumben al temor de la oscuridad- ¡Por lo menos podrías decir algo!

Y la respuesta se manifestó en forma de luz, Constantine había encendido las luces y lo que apareció gracias a ellas, dejó al inglés boquiabierto.

-¿Y a esto tú llamas impresionante?

Era un sótano donde el moho reinaba y donde el tal Benjamín había vivido. Una precaria cocina y un catre acompañado de improvisados muebles lo decía todo, pero más allá de eso, lo verdaderamente impresionante radicaba en lo que se encontraba en el centro del sótano.

-¿Cómo lo _llamarrías_?

-Espeluznante.

Arthur no había visto nada igual en años, aquello era un elaborado altar dedicado a antiguas y oscuras deidades de todo el mundo, algunas que Arthur podía nombras y otras que su nombre se habían diluido en su memoria.

-El tal Benjamín tenía gustos muy extraños- Arthur no había compartido el gusto de Constatine de acercar al altar, había preferido merodear entre los objetos personales de Benjamín.

-¿No _crrees_ en el mal, _Inglaterrra_?

-Creo en lo que veo, aunque he visto demasiadas cosas en mi vida. Aun así, el tipo era un loco, esto no son mas que charlatanerías.

-Casi nos matan por "charlatanerías" en ese caso- Constantine tocaba y examinaba todo en el altar.

-Podría ser, en lo que a mi respecta, esta caja no ha representado ningún peligro. El verdadero peligro está en conocerte.

-Me halagas.

Arthur se enfocó en el catre, en este había todo lo que estaba buscando. Cartas desperdigas, todas firmadas por una mujer: Mary y todas provenientes de Galway, Irlanda; leyó algunas de las cartas, en ellas, la tal Mary expresaba el cariño por Benjamín, su deseo de volverle a ver y que dejara su "búsqueda" por la paz.

-La _desesperración_ orilla a un hombre a _creerr_ en el mal, el mal es la última opción.

-Sigo pensando que es un hombre loco más que un hombre desesperado por ayuda, ¿Y adivina qué? Sí tenía familia-la última carta estaba fechada hace una semana, Arthur jamás había leído semejante súplica por ver el ser amado, también había una fotografía, donde Arthur pudo identificar a Mary y a Benjamín, había visto el cadáver del hombre y hasta ese momento no había reparado en su aspecto.

-La desesperación lleva a la locura- el inglés no le prestaba atención, la cual después de las cartas había sido robada por un libro, tan viejo y extravagante que Arthur recordó aquellos libros en su armario con los cuales muchos años atrás había realizado conjuro que posiblemente jamás volvería a efectuar.

Ojeó el libro, cada una de sus páginas había sido escrita en un lenguaje que podía recordar vagamente. Había algo maligno en lo poco que podía comprender.

Las últimas hojas del libro mostraban la misma imagen de la caja que él poseía, "instrumento de venganza" pudo comprender. Como si el tener la caja entre sus manos le ayudara a comprender lo escrito, la sacó de entre sus ropas y la miró fijamente, ahora que Constantine no podía detenerle, la abrió, no había nada dentro de ella y aun así emergió una suave y lastimera melodía.

-¿Qué es eso?-los ojos rojos de Constantine se posaron en Arthur, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Arthur corrió hacia Constantine, dejando la caja sobre el catre, las luces del sótano se apagaron de inmediato y un fuerte estruendo los alertó, algo había caído sobre el altar y lo había derribado todo.

-¡_Cierrrala!_

_-_¡No puedo ver nada!

Y de nuevo un sonido, algo caminaba entre ellos.

Constantine corrió hacía él y tomó su mano, emprendía el camino a cerrar la caja cuando algo le derribó. Arthur no podía verlo, pero al querer apartar "eso" de Constantine se percató de que era algo vivo y sin una consistencia o forma definida.

Los gritos aterrorizados de Constantine contrastaban con la melodía de la caja.

-¡_Arrthur!_

Sin mucho tiempo para reaccionar, Arthur corrió hacia el catre, tropezando y cayendo varias veces. Le llevó tiempo encontrar la caja y cerrarla, cuando lo hizo temió que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡Constantine!-el silencio reinaba, a gatas fue buscando al rumano que no daba señales de vida.

-Te dije que no la _abrrieras...-_la voz de Constantine era un susurro, pero le sirvió a Arthur para guiarse. Arthur le palpó y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, sangraba de un brazo y podía sentirlo.

-¡Estas herido, qué maldita cosa fue es!

-No _quierres_ saberlo.

Salir de ahí fue enteramente difícil, Constantine le guiaba, pero ni así podía dejar de tropezar con los escalones. Fuera de la librería, por fin Arthur pudo notar la seriedad de sus heridas.

-Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital.

-Nu- Constantine se soltó del agarre y caminó lentamente.

-Estas perdiendo mucha sangre y...¿A dónde diablos vas?

Constantine no le respondió y antes de que pudiera seguirle, despareció ante sus ojos como ya lo había visto hacer antes.

**IV**

Arthur no se marchó con las manos vacías de la librería, llevaba consigo algunas de las cartas y la fotografía, además de aquel libro junto con la caja, él no había visto nada, pero ello no evitaba que al mirar la caja sintiera horror.

Algo terrible había sucedido en ese sótano y Constantine lo había visto todo, no por nada había salido de ahí más pálido que de costumbre y con un semblante aun más extraño.

Y ahora, desde la comodidad de su sala, no podía comprender nada.

El sonido de la cerveza de su hermano al destaparse lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y tu novio el rarito?

-Salió, no se a donde...-apenas conocía a Constantine, sin embargo estaba preocupado por su salud.

A Patrick se le hizo extraño que no hubiese queja por parte de su hermano, eso era tan impropio en el; se acercó y miró los objetos que Arthur observaba con tanta determinación.

-¿Un nuevo libro de cocina? No esperes que acepte ser parte de tus experimentos-el libro resaltaba tanto que Patrick estuvo a punto de tomarlo, Arthur se le adelantó y tan serio como al inició le respondió:

-Ya es un poco tarde, me iré a dormir, como apuesto que esta noche también la pasarás viendo pornografía, ¿Podrías abrirle la puerta a Constantine cuando vuelva? Buenas noches, Patrick.

Y dicho eso se marchó a su habitación.

Patrick Kirkland sabía tanto de magia como cualquier otro en su familia y estaba seguro que Arthur traía algo entre manos.

Algo que le traería problemas.


	4. Chapter 4

_Free talk_**  
**

_Muchas gracias a quienes han seguido este fic, lamento los retrasos que he tenido al continuarlo (las cosas de la escuela me han tenido un poco atareada), este si que no planeo dejarlo tirado, en especial porque más que mi trabajo y gustos, aquí quiero dejar plasmado la gratitud hacia algunas personas con las que a lo largo de este tiempo he roleado. les agradezco a las personas que me han permitido usar sus personajes: Rumania, Irlanda y Gales (quien hará su aparición en este capítulo)._

_Y antes de comenzar me gustaría explicarles el significado del título._

_Tradicionalmente, el lovespoon (__cuchara de amor_) se daba como muestra de amor por un pretendiente a su novia. El ejemplo más antiguo que existe está en Gales, donde se cree la tradición tiene su origen. Hoy en día, se dan como regalos y se consideran obras artesanías.  


**Lovespoon (primera parte)**

**I**

Esa mañana mientras la mayoría de los londinenses tomaban su desayuno o partían a sus labores del día, Scotland Yard se enfrentaba a un crimen sumamente extraño, que de no ser por la poca importancia de su víctima (un pobre diablo que dormía en un callejón entre la basura) habría encabezado la portada de los periódicos con un título sensacionalista como "vampiro ataca las calles de Londres" al mismo tiempo que los detectives se rebanarían la cabeza indagando sobre en asesino.

Pero en vez de eso, los policías en turno llenaron su informe, apenas detallando la mordida, tal vez humana, tal vez animal, en el cuello de la víctima; el forense sin mayor preocupación adjudicaría la muerte a una congestión alcohólica o a una sobredosis.

Y así, el suceso sería almacenado en el archivo junto con aquellos otros asuntos sin insignificancia para Scotland Yard.

Nadie nunca repararía en la muerte de un vagabundo.

Y nadie nunca podría imaginar que tan ligado a Arthur Kirkland estaba este suceso.

**II**

Arthur se levantó más temprano de lo acostumbrado sólo para encontrar a su hermano Patrick dormido en el sofá pequeño de la sala con la televisión encendida, en aquel momento pasaban un infomercial sobre sartenes mágicos para cocinar. Arthur lo encontró injustamente irónico.

Tras un breve suspiro cubrió a Patrick con una frazada y procurando no despertarlo salió de la casa.

Patrick se despertó cuando una hermosa joven castaña daba las noticias.

-¡Arthur Arthur quiero desayunar pon tu trasero a trabajar!

Había pasado la noche viendo una vieja película en blanco y negro sin prestarle atención realmente, en el fondo guardaba bastante curiosidad y recelo ante los "asuntos" que Arthur mantenía con Rumania, no había podido dejar de pensar en ello hasta que en algún momento de la madrugada cayó dormido.

No recordaba haber tenido una frazada y cuando Arthur no se presentó ante sus cínicas sugerencias creyó un momento que su hermano no había pasado la noche ahí, sin embargo todavía podía recordar claramente los objetos que su hermano observaba tan absorto el día anterior.

Se levantó y echó un vistazo a la habitación de Arthur y luego a la cocina, huevos con tocino no sonaba nada mal, no sería un desayuno completo irlandés pero mientras hubiera cerveza podría apañarselo.

La puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo que el aroma de la comida de Patrick inundaba la cocina.

-Ni creas que te daré de mi desayuno, Arthy. Tú puedes comer alguna de las cosas apestosas que preparas.

-No soy _Inglaterrra_.

Constantine aun traía la ropa manchada de sangre y el aspecto de alguien que parece huir de la policía.

-Arthur no está- respondió secamente Patrick- ¿Cómo entraste? Ni siquiera a mi Arthur me ha dado llaves.

-_Trrucos_ míos.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que Patrick expresó toda su desconfianza en gestos y por un instante se expresó con toda la seriedad de la que podía ser capaz un Kirkland.

-Lo que sea que traigas con Arthur terminalo ahora mismo, él no necesita problemas.

-Yo no _trraigo _nada con él, tu _herrmano_ es un entrometido.

La puerta se abrió y el aludido entró, sin saludar a los presentes tomó a Constantine del brazo y le llevó a su habitación.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso, es que no te ha bajado la regla, Arthur?- gritó Patrick mientras estos le abandonaban.

Ya en su habitación Arthur bufó, había pasado la mañana entera para excusarse en su trabajo y comprar tres pasajes de tren. Estaba exhausto pero la situación ameritaba que actuara con la mayor velocidad.

-Tienes que decirme que fue lo que pasó en la librería, ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-Algo _peligrroso_ ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Podrías ser más claro?

-Nu.

Arthur tenía el enorme deseo de partirle la cara a Constantine y ver si así lograba cambiarle las indiferentes expresiones, pero decidió que debía tener cierta consideración después de lo que había pasado; le miró de arriba a abajo y se conmovió, aún debía estar herido.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Arthur dio unos pasos hacia él tendiendo sus manos hacia los rastros de sangre en su ropa- estás hecho un asco...

-Estoy bien- Constantine por su parte se apartó de él, no parecía tener deseos de ser tocado por el inglés.

Arthur no insistió y volvió al asunto de la caja.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que resulta esto? Sabemos muy poco de la caja y podría resultar muy peligrosa si cae en las manos equivocadas; yo no puedo averiguar nada, por eso este he programado un viaje, visitaremos a una experta.

-Yo no _irre_.

-¡Qué!

-Ya no estoy _interresado _la caja, es más _peligrrosa_ de lo que esperé. Ya no la _quierro- _y con cada palabra del rumano parecía haber un estremecimiento de temor.

-¡Pero si todo es tu culpa, tú me metiste en esto, no te puedes librar así como así!

-No _Inglaterrra, _te has metido sólo en esto, nadie había pedido tu ayuda.

Arthur estalló en maldiciones que no surtían ningún efecto en su interlocutor, cuando se rindió bajó la cabeza.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué diablos volviste? Tenías la oportunidad de largarte sin que lo supiera, pero decidiste volver a mi departamento, ¿Se puede saber porqué?

Los ojos rojos de Constantine repasaron por entero la figura de Arthur, quien de inmediato se sintió incómodo, la miraba intensa pesaba como el plomo.

-Tú estas...alguien nos está escuchando.

-¿Qué?

El rumano caminó con grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de la habitación, cuando la abrió de golpe Patrick cayó de bruces al piso, pues se había mantenido con la oreja pegada a la puerta escuchando cada detalle de la discusión que se llevaba dentro.

-¡Patrick!

-Oh por favor Arthy, tus berridos se escuchaban por todos lados, daba lo mismo estar aquí que en la cocina.

-Tal _parrece _que los Kirkland son unos _entrrometidos_.

-Por lo menos no somos unos cobardes- Arthur estaba molesto y si a algo adjudicó la decisión de Constantine fue a la cobardía. Tomó de su closet una maleta donde había procurado guardas desde el pequeño libro de hechizos que había tomado sin pagar hasta la caja y todo lo que había tomado del sótano de la librería- andado Patrick, nos vamos a Cardiff.

-¡Estás loco a la una habrá un desfile de Victoria's Secret por televisión y no pienso perdérmelo! Lleva a tu novio, a _ella_ le encantará convertirlo en sapo.

-Él ya se va a su casa- al parecer como siempre no podría contar con su hermano irlandés y suponiendo que no podría sacarlo de su casa decidió amenazarle- Ni se te ocurre invitar a alguien a mi casa durante mi ausencia, nada de "nenas".

-Su departamento estará sano y salvo, capitán- aseguró Patrick a pesar de que su rostro decía todo lo contrario.

Así tras dedicarle al pálido rumano una mirada cargada de enfado salió; fuera del edificio esperó unos momentos creyendo que podría repetirse algo que ya antes había sucedido.

No estuvo tan equivocado, en poco Constantine salió también, pero esta vez, sin verle siquiera, se marchó por su cuenta.

-Imbécil- masculló Arthur y tomó el camino contrario, rumbo a la estación del tren.

**III**

Arthur partió en el tren de las once hacia Cardiff, la capital de Gales. Iba sentado al lado de la ventanilla y el asiento a su lado junto con el de enfrente iban vacíos; pensó brevemente en su hermano y en especial en Constantine, al mismo tiempo la caja maldita se le hizo tan pensada como el plomo, aun oculta en la mochila le producía el mismo terror que la noche anterior.

Quería, tenía que destruir aquella caja musical.

Pero con la magia nada podía hacerse a la ligera. Era muy consiente del como el conocimiento sobre aquello se había esfumado en su memoria, ahora olvidaba el orden de las palabras en un hechizo o olvidaba el significado de ellas cuando las encontraba en viejos libros arcanos; por ello necesitaba la ayuda de la más brillante, muy a su pesar, hechicera en la familia: Gwiniver Kirkland.

El viaje duró un poco más de tres horas antes de llegar a la estación central de Cardiff, la cual estaba perfectamente situada en el centro de la ciudad.

La belleza de la ciudad y el agradable clima templado podría ver cautivado a cualquier turista, quien habría disfrutado de perderse por la pequeña capital de Gales y conocer sus asombrosos monumentos como la Catedral de Llandaff o el Castillo de Cardiff; sin embargo Arthur no era un simple turista y mientras fuera el poseedor de aquel objeto sólo estaba interesado en hablar con su hermana y después destruirlo.

Tomó un taxi que lo condujo a la residencia de su hermana a las afueras de la ciudad, la cual había habitado por más de cuatro siglos. Por fuera la casa estaba hecha de madera y piedra, no era muy alta mucho menos grande y su techo estaba completamente llena de musgo, sino se observaba bien la casa podía camuflajearse con la vegetación y pasar de estar percibida.

-Digna casa para una bruja- siempre decía Arthur con desdén cada vez que tenía que visitar a su hermana y ese día no era la excepción. Para no variar su relación con su hermana Gales pintaba tan mal como su relación con el resto de sus hermanos.

Bajó del taxi y aun tuvo que caminar entre los árboles antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa. Dio un gran suspiro, tenía un difícil trabajo que hacer, convencer a su hermana de ayudarle no iba a ser nada fácil

Tocó una, dos y tres veces la puertecilla de madera.

-Gwiniver, soy Arthur, ¿Podrías abrirme?

No hubo respuesta del interior, pero la puerta entre chirridos se abrió.

El interior estaba totalmente oscuro y Arthur dudó un poco en entrar, sus pasos fueron cautelosos, pero no lo suficiente para no ser sorprendido por su hermana. Las luces se encendieron dramáticamente al mismo tiempo que una cubeta se vertía sobre la cabeza de Arthur.

-¡Pero qué porquería es esto!- bramó mientras una penetrante peste lo envolvía.

-Es estiércol, ¿No lo conoces?- la risa de Gwiniver era clara y cristalina, ella se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa, la cual por dentro era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera- hmmm, me gustaría abrazarte, pero apestas.

-¡Gwiniver esto no es correcto para una dama!- limpiarse iba a ser definitivamente imposible.

-Pues te queda muy "correctamente" a ti- Gales bajó brincoteando hasta su hermano mayor. Ella era muy parecida a Arthur, cabello rubio, cejas pobladas y ojos verdes, poseía la jovialidad de una niña pequeña a pesar de vestir como toda una señorita moderna: una blusa ceñida a su cuerpo y una minifalda que Arthur vio con reprobación, razón por la cual Gwiniver parecía portar con más orgullo.

-Sabía que esto no iba a ser buena idea- murmuró Arthur- por lo menos me dejarás usar tu baño.

-¡Para nada, lo apestaras todo!- Gwiniver le examinó y como si tuviera una idea de lo que planeaba decirle su hermano, sus ojos se posaron en la maleta que llevaba- además, no has venido a usar mi baño.

-No, por supuesto que no.

-¿Me trajiste algún obsequio?

-Absolutamente no.

Gwiniver hizo un puchero que cualquier otro que no fuera Arthur habría encontrado adorable

-Pero necesito tu ayuda.

Entonces Gwiniver sonrió con malicia aquellas palabras significaban más que mil obsequios.

-Repítelo.

-No, definitivamente no.

-Sino, no te voy a ayudar- ella jugueteaba con su cabello, mirándolo de reojo, disfrutando del momento, Arthur era tan orgulloso que sabía correr a pedir ayuda a uno de sus hermanos significaba una humillación- y si viniste a mi es porque estás desesperado.

Las cejas de Arthur se volvieron una sóla mientras fruncía el ceño, si la situación no hubiera sido tan apremiante habría dicho "buenos días" y se habría marchado de inmediato.

-Por favor Gwiniver, necesito tu ayuda.

-¡Ahora dilo de rodillas y lame mis zapatos!

-¡Gwiniver!

La joven galesa se puso a reír nuevamente.

**IV**

Bromas después Gwiniver le permitió usar su baño para asearse y lavar su ropa. Arthur conservó la maleta muy cerca suyo y ni así pudo evitar que Gwiniver espiara en el baño intentando robársela.

Constantine tenía razón, los Kirkland eran unos entrometidos.

Cuando Arthur salió de bañarse ya era la hora del té, Gales lo esperaba en el comedor con el té humeante y pastelillos; al verla, su hermano mayor evocó los días cuando ella era una niña pequeña y se sentaban los dos juntos a jugar a "la comidita".

-¿No le has puesto nada, verdad?

-No, pero si quieres tengo más estiércol, todo para ti- al contrario de su hermana, Arthur no encontró muy gracioso el comentario.

-¿Podemos hablar enserio?- y mientras tomaba asiento, de su maleta sacó el enorme libro y la caja musical, ambos los colocó sobre la mesa, delante de su hermana- digamos que hace unos días...me topé con esto accidentalmente con esto, al abrir al caja pasó algo terrible. Tengo que deshacerme de ella y se que este libro es la clave, pero...no puedo leerlo y se que tú podrás.

Gwiniver acercó lentamente su mano hasta la caja, pero cuando intentó abrirla, Arthur le dio un manazo.

-¿No me estas escuchando? Te he dicho que es peligrosa.

-Es difícil escucharte, eres tan aburrido,además, creo que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad.

-Te digo lo suficiente, ¿Me ayudarás o no?

-¡Cómo voy a ayudarte sino me dejas tocar nada!- ella se quejó infantilmente.

-Lo haré cuando prometas ayudarme y tomar las precauciones que te digo- Gwiniver se tomó su tiempo en responder y sólo se dedicó a comer los pastelillos.

-Está bien, lo haré, siempre y cuando me des algo a cambio.

-¿Qué quieres?-Gwiniver subió a la mesa y se arrastró hacia su hermano, suavemente le susurró al oído:

-Un beso.

Arthur tomó aquello como una broma más de su hermana y la negativa llegó de inmediato.

-No, pero puedo ayudarte yo a ti.

Ella no parecía satisfecha con la respuesta, pero un rato después su sonrisa juguetona e infantil volvió a sus labios.

-¿A lo que sea?

-Lo que sea.

Ella abandonó la mesa y corrió a una de las habitaciones, volvió con un cofrecito de plata, el cual puso frente a su hermano y lo abrió, dentro estaba guardada una cuchara de madera tallada finamente con grabados dos corazones y un dragón gales en el mando, debía ser tan vieja como ellos mismos.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó Arthur extrañado.

-Tendrás que averiguarlo tú sólo- Gwiniver le entregó la cuchara- cuando lo resuelvas te ayudaré.

**Continuará...**


End file.
